


When You’re Gone

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: I decided to create a separate work for the second and possibly more parts to chapter 21, When You’re Gone in Our Song. I hope you like it, and read my one shot work as well!





	1. When You’re Gone

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read Chapter 21 on Our Song and you remember what happened, please feel free to skip this chapter. The next chapter is the second part so, if you want to brush up on what happened, you can read it!!

“So you’re telling me that work is more important than me. Right Beca!? Just say it! I’m sick and tired of all our dates being rain checked and rain checked!” Chloe blurts out with tears in her eyes. 

“No thats not what I mean Chlo.... and you know it. I’m trying. Ive been trying so hard for this to work. For us to work. But I can’t risk my job right now.” The brunette rakes up her hair in frustration. 

“NO! Just get out! Get out of here!! Don’t come back here ever again!! I don’t want to see you anymore. The wedding is called off! I hate you Beca!”

Now tears from confusion, agony, and hurt are welled up in Beca’s eyes. 

“Please don’t say that Chlo.....”

“Don’t you dare call me that. Just get out! Go away!” She pushes her to the door of their apartment. 

Beca feels her body getting pulled from the door for a second and then pushed out to the cold hallway. Her bag is tossed out a few moments later, then the door slamming shut in front of her. 

“Chloe!! Please!! Please Chloe......” She sobs as she leans against the door and desperately calls for the ginger.

* * *

〜 a week later 〜

Chloe didn’t mean to say those things to Beca. 

At least she doesn’t mean them now. 

It was all from the stress of the wedding planning that was coming in a month, which had been canceled right after she had slammed Beca out of their apartment last Friday. 

Beca had promised for their date. Their first date in two weeks. The brunette had been so busy with her album that she couldn’t even have breakfast with her. No I magic was happening in the bedroom, often Chloe waiting too long for Beca to come back, having fallen asleep by the time she got home, and then Beca would be gone by the time Chloe woke the next morning. She was there, she was in bed during the night, but they’d barely said a word to each other, only quick texts and phone calls,ending as soon as they begun. 

But when Beca called for a rain check again that night, the second time in a month, Chloe just snapped. 

She felt like their love was gone. 

She thought that she was the only one trying in the relationship now. 

Now that Beca was gone, she felt like pieces of her heart was gone. 

The place next to her bed was empty, 

Those nights when Beca would come home late and leave early in the morning were much better that not having her in the bed. 

She missed the smell of her. 

She cant even wash the shirt Beca used to wear as her pajamas because she was so afraid that the smell of her would fade away. Her area in the closet was Chloe’s safe place and she spent almost every night crying in Beca’s corner of the closet. 

Now that she was gone, she didn’t feel any better, the week of her being gone get like years. She missed the brunettes voice.

Why did she kick her out of the apartment?

She can’t do this anymore, she picks up her phone and calls Beca. 

She feels like the only thing that’ll stop her from going insane is hearing her voice. 

Just even a second of it. 

‘Pick up.... pick up..... pick up the phone Beca!’

She yells in her head. 

“Hello? CHloe?”

God........

That voice. 

That damn voice.....

“Be...ca... I’m so sorry.....”The tears immediately start running down her cheeks. 

“Please....... please.. come back.... i really need you.... i miss you.... please..”

She sobs harder, almost going to the point of hyperventilation. 

“Chlo.... calm down..... I’ll be there.... wait for me.... right now. I’m turning around right now. “

The next thing she hears is the sound of tires screeching, and a loud crash.

“Beca??? Beca? BECA!!!! BECS?? Can you hear me?? Oh my god.....”She then calls 911. 

“Hello, my girlfriend..... m...y... girlfriend.... i think... has been in.... an accident......”

* * *

When Beca gets to the hospital, she’s in full panic mode, calling and yelling for Chloe. “Chloe!! Where are you?? Chlo.....” That’s when she gets sedated for her emergency operation.

Chloe arrives at the hospital by a police car a few minutes after Beca goes into surgery. 

She waits and waits for her to get out of surgery. 

When the brunette gets out of surgery, she’s barely hanging by a thread. She almost slips away but manages to come back, then put in a medically induced coma since her brain was badly injured. 

Chloe then sees the ring in the bag of items Beca had been wearing when she came in. The clothes are cut up but there’s a ring in there. 

Their engagement ring. 

Beca hadn’t taken it off. 

So had Chloe. 

She slips it on her ring finger along with her ring, trying to feel even a piece of Beca. 

* * *

Beca gets taken off of her medically induced coma but doesn’t wake up. 

The doctors aren’t sure why, although they believe she’ll wake up since she is young. 

The chances of her surviving are higher than others. 

* * *

Beca’s been in a coma for over a month now. Her body should be able to wake up now, but there’s no sign of her doing that. Chloe stays in her hospital room every hour of the day, holding her hand. 

She only leaves her when she has to go to the bathroom or take a shower. She barely eats and becomes thin and weak, even the doctors start worrying about her. 

“I miss you Beca. Please don’t leave me alone. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry Beca......” She cries at her bedside. 

She knows now that she misses her more than ever, 

she’s here but feels so for away. 

Beca was there all along even when she seemed to be gone. 

But now, it felt like she was really gone. 


	2. Do you see how much I need you right now?

It’s beena week and three days after the accident.

Two weeks and three dayssince they had their fight. 

Chloe stays at Beca’s bedside all day long, still only leaving her bedside when to take a shower or to go to the bathroom.

“Beca. Please wake up....” 

That’s one of the things she says almost every day. 

Aubrey comes over to give Chloe the things she needs every once in a while, making sure she’s eating something. 

“Chloe. You need to eat more.”The blonde says as she sits at her bedside for a while as she comes to drop her things off. 

“I know.....”She mumbles as she stares at Beca’s hand that seems to move at any moment.

“You need to stay strong and healthy for her, she’s gonna wake up Chloe. She’s strong. “She says as she put her hand on the gingers shoulder.

“But..... what if...... she doesn’t..... what if god forbids.......” She tears up and sobs into Beca’s white hospital bed. “I cant....... I can’t.....live without her......”

“Believe in her Chloe.” She says leaving the room to give her some alone time with the brunette.

“Beca. You have to wake up....... I don’t know what to do without you..... i.....I can’t........”She cries into Beca’s bed for how many ever times she’s done this.

She’s lost count of the times she’s cried into the bed. 

“Please.......” 

She holds Beca’s hand and feels her warmth, gripping it tight, wishing she’d grasp back and wake up. 

Like any other morning. 

* * *

〜 three weeks prior 〜

“Wake up sleepyhead. It’s 6:05. You have to go to work baby. You have people waiting for you Beca.” She jumps onto the brunette buried under the bedsheets, still wanting to stay in her slumber. 

“Nooooouhhhh..... It’s too early.... they can wait.....” she yawns rolling around and wrapping her arms around the ginger, pulling her into the bed. 

“Becaaaaa!! No! You have to get up!” The ginger giggles as she kisses the brunettes cheek and trying to unwrap herself from her girlfriend. 

“Only if you take a shower with me.” She mutters as she opens her eyes and kisses the gingers lips. 

“Okay then. Ooh. Good morning. “ she chuckles as Beca places her lips onto hers. 

“Help me up??” She whines unwrapping her arms from the ginger and lifting her arms up. 

“Get up tits. “She jokes as she sits up and helps the brunette up and wraps her arms around her, making her stand up. 

“Shut up boobs.....”The brunette yawns, walking to their bathroom with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“C’mon. Lift your arms.” Chloe says to the brunette as she tugs on the brunettes cotton tee. 

The ginger undresses her, then gets undressed herself and they both go to the shower. 

They were so happy. 

* * *

〜 two weeks ago 〜

“NO! Just get out! Get out of here!! Don’t come back here ever again!! I don’t want to see you anymore. The wedding is called off! I hate you Beca!”Chloe yells from frustration. 

“Please don’t say that Chlo.....”

“Don’t you dare call me that. Just get out! Go away!” Chloe pushes her away. 

〜 a week ago 〜

“Chlo.... calm down..... I’ll be there.... wait for me.... right now. I’m turning around right now. “

It makes Chloe feel so much better. 

Beca’s coming home. 

She needs to apologize to her. 

Tell her how much she misses her, how sorry she is. 

But the next thing she hears is the sound of tires screeching on the road , and a loud crash.

“Beca??? Beca? BECA!!!! BECS?? Can you hear me?? Oh my god.....”

* * *

〜 present time 〜

“Beca. I know you’ve heard this too many times. But I’m so sorry. I never meant to lash out on you like that. I regret everything I said. I was wrong. You were there for me. Always. And I couldn’t be there for you that one time your work was busy. I blamed it all on you. And I’m so so sorry. You might not want to see me again. Or you might forgive me. I don’t know. But you have to wake up and tell me. Please Beca. It’s too long......”She places a kiss on the brunettes hand. 

Slumber takes over Chloe once again as she cries into Beca’s hospital blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! 
> 
> Please let me know how you guys like it!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at cenestpasmoi-bechloe


	3. I need you here with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part guysss!! Thanks for all the kudos!

“C......h......” 

She hears a noise that isn’t from her. 

Chloe shoots straight up from her light sleep and looks at the brunette. 

She looks like she’s trying to struggle to breathe over her ventilator and trying to open her eyes. 

“Oh my go......d.......” Chloe pushes the pager. 

“She’s waking up!!” She yells to one of the nurses. 

* * *

It feels like a matter of hours before the doctors and nurses stop coming in and out of the room and she finally sees Beca. 

“Hi....” the brunette smiles. 

“Bec...... Beca?” Chloe stutters as she takes a step towards her. 

“Yeah. It’s me. Why do you look so sad?.....” She asks groggily, still unaware of her surroundings. 

“You.... you were in a..... car accident Beca....” 

“What?... I’m fine.... ouch. Okay. Yeah I was...”she winces as she tries to sit up. 

“I’m so sorry..... it’s my fault....”The redhead says as her eyes start filling up with tears. 

“That enough of apologizing Chlo. “She says to the ginger as she reaches out for her. 

“But......”

“You’ve apologized to me so many times Chloe. I heard you. “She says to the ginger as she grabs her hand. 

“It’s not your fault. I’m here and I’m okay now. Aren’t I?” She raises a brow as she looks into the redheads eyes. 

“I......I though.....thought i was gonna.....lose y-you...”Chloe bursts into tears as she grips back at the brunettes hand. 

“I.... I c-cant live without you....I was going insane....”

“I’m right here. I’m not gonna leave you. It’s okay chlo.”she smiles lifting her hand and wiping the gingers tears away from her eyes.

Chloe sleeps so much better than the last two weeks combined that night. 

Beca watches her sleep and eventually drifts off. 

* * *

The next few weeks of recovery go unbelievably well and Beca’s almost walking normally. No one had believed she’d be able to walk at all from the injuries and trauma she had experienced. But she did, making her full recovery in a matter of weeks. The doctors and nurses were so surprised, and Chloe was so proud of her girlfriend. 

“Hey Chloe?” Beca says to the redhead as they walk out hand in hand, out of the hospital after Beca’s PT session. 

“Huh?” She answers looking at her girlfriend. 

“You know, now that I can almost properly walk.... I was wondering. Will you marry me Chloe?” The brunette asks her as they get to their car. 

The ginger smiles, her smile as bright as the sun.

“R-really?”Her eyes get really wide. 

“Yeah. “ The brunette chuckles. “Of corse I wanna marry you!” She giggles, turning so they’re facing each other and hold both of the gingers hands. “Now that I can actually walk down the isle, I thought we could..... well, if you don’t want to, I understand...” Before she can finish, the ginger interrupts her with a kiss. 

“Oh my god Beca! I would love to! Why wouldn’t I? Oh my god... I love you so much. “ she smiles sealing their lips once again. 

“W-wow. “Beca grins as she wraps her arms around her. “We’re gonna get married!” She exclaims. 

* * *

Their wedding is planned once again, all their friends and families invited, the celebration twice as big, celebrating Beca’s recovery and their marriage.

“They have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other.

They have formalized the bond between them with spoken vows and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them wife and wife. 

You may now kiss the bride. “

They kiss, the guest cheering and clapping, celebrating the newlyweds as they do. 

“I love you so much Chlo.”

“I love you more Beca.”

They look into their eyes and smile, take each others hands and walk down the isle as the guests cheer and shower them with rice. 

* * *

It’s been a few years, Beca works from home now, and Chloe opens her own veterinary clinic.

They have three kids from in vitro fertilization, where they took Beca’s eggs, Chloe’s brother, Caden being their sperm donor and inplanted the embryos in Chloe’s uterus. 

The first time they tried, they had a daughter, which they named Carey Rebecca Mitchell-Beale, which was tribute to one of Chloe’s favorite artists Mariah Carey and the brunette’s name.

A year later, they decided to try again, and got lucky with twins, a boy and a girl. Their son,Titan Levi Mitchell-Beale arriving 6 minutes before his sister, Houston Marie Mitchell-Beale, who had an amazing set of lungs which decided to showcase a high pitched cry as she came into the world. 

Carey was ecstatic about being a big sister to the twins, sometimes sharing too much of her stuff to them. 

Once, the mothers found their one and a half year old daughter, ‘sharing’ her favorite rocks with her brother and sister who were both trying to put them in their mouths. 

When Carey was 4 and the twins were 2 and a half, the couple decided to add another child into their family and Chloe delivered the most mellow baby boy into the world, 10 months later, Coda JoelMitchell-Beale. 

Their build a happy familywith their four kids, and Beca and Chloe both couldn’t have asked for a better life. 

Chloe’s so glad she gets to spend her life with Beca. 

Beca’s glad she has Chloe.

That she didn’t give up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I know it’s been a while but I hope you guys liked it!  
I’m glad I made this a happy ending. Let me know how you felt about this story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this three parter!   
Let me know if you want to see more song one-shots,or more longer stories like this one.   
I’m planning a longer piece that I hope I can publish soon!!  
Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> -earmonstrosities

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter that also is posted on Our Song.  
I hope you all like and keep reading! Comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr at cenestpasmoi-bechloe


End file.
